Joanne's Birthday Surprise!
by C'estLaVieBoheme
Summary: It's Joanne's birthday, and Maureen is planning something...  ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Sadly, I do not own RENT. **** This is my second MOJO fanfic. Whoo! Mo and Jo! Yes, the restaurant's name is Over the Moon, I actually got the idea from 24 Restaurant Wars, one of the restaurants was called Over the Moon. **

**It's Joanne's birthday and Maureen is planning something…**

'_**Crap**_!' said the diva Maureen as she woke up. '_**Today is Pookie's birthday**_!' She quickly got up to get dressed and noticed a card on her dresser. The envelope had a sticky note on it that read: '_For Pookie's birthday_.' Right next to the card was a small blue box. '_**That **__**woman better love me after tonight**_,' Maureen grumbled as she walked out of her room. Then she had an idea!

'_**Marky**_!' she yelled throughout the small loft she shared with her ex, Mark Cohen, his friend, Roger Davis, and her best friend, Tom Collins.

Roger stumbled out of his room, '_**Maureen! Shut the hell up!**_'

Mark stood at the door to his room attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes.

'Relax, Roger. I won't be yelling anymore, Marky's out of his room!' she said to the disgruntled rocker.

He just rolled his eyes at the diva, '_**Thank God**_!'

Maureen pranced over to the filmmaker. 'Today is Pookie's birthday, Marky,' she said with a grin.

Mark just gave her a blank look, 'And I should care because?'

The diva gaped at Mark, '_**You should care because I need your help**_!'

'_**My**_ help?'

'Yes, _**your**_ help. I need you to take a picture of me and I need it in like...' she thought for a moment, 'five minutes!' She pouted.

Mark mumbled something, and Maureen took that as a sign that he would do it.

She gave him a big hug, 'Thank you _**so**_ much, Marky!'

In about ten minutes, she was headed to Joanne's apartment to drop off the card with her picture inside. It was well after ten in the morning, so Joanne was sure to be at work. After she dropped off the card, she called her and Joanne's favorite restaurant, Over the Moon to make reservations for eight tonight. Then she called Joanne's office.

'Hello, this is Jefferson and Jefferson Law Firm. How may I help you?' a woman said.

'Yes, may I speak to Joanne Jefferson, please?'

'Yes, ma'am. May I ask who's calling?'

'Maureen Johnson.'

'I'll put you through. Please hold.'

Joanne was sitting at her desk reading a case file, when her secretary, Eden, knocked.

'Come in, Eden.'

'Ms. Jefferson, there is a Ms. Johnson calling for you. Shall I put her through?'

Joanne smiled. '_Maureen would kill Eden if she knew Eden calls her Ms. Johnson_,' she thought to herself.

'Yes, please.'

'This is Joanne Jefferson speaking,' the voice on the phone said.

'_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, POOKIE**_!' Maureen yelled into the phone.

'Goodness, Honeybear. I'm a year _**older**_, not _**deaf**_,' Joanne laughed.

Maureen smiled, 'Pookie, I've got us birthday reservations at your favorite restaurant!'

'Honeybear, you didn't have to do that,' Maureen could tell Joanne was smiling.

Maureen just rolled her eyes, '_**Yes, I did**_! Joanne, you're getting old and I want to spend as much time with young you as I can!'

Joanne sighed, '_**I'm not that old**_! What time?'

'Eight tonight, but you can't come straight from work. You _**have**_ to stop by your apartment _**first**_!'

'Okay, I'll stop by my apartment and then go to the restaurant.'

'_**Good**_! Don't be late!' Maureen chuckled as she hung up the phone.

She then hurried home to prepare for the evening.

As Joanne hung up the phone, she couldn't help but think about why Maureen wanted her to go to her apartment first. Joanne set her mind back to her case, and before she knew it, it was 5:30. As Joanne arrived at her apartment, she opened the door just hoping that there wasn't a surprise in store. Joanne hated surprises; she did look before she leapt after all. Since she saw neither Maureen nor Angel as she walked in, she assumed she was safe from a surprise. Instead, she only saw a card that said 'Pookie' written in ornate letters.

The front of the card read: '_**Roses are red, violets are blue. Love never crossed my mind until I met you**_.'

Inside was a picture of Maureen and a small note:

_**'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, POOKIE!**_

_** I wanted to send you something sexy, but the mailman made me get out of the mailbox.**_

Joanne laughed, and then continued reading:

'_**So since I couldn't be in your mailbox, I decided a picture of me would just have to do. OVER THE MOON. TONIGHT. BE THERE.**_

_**Love, **_

_** Honeybear.**_'

Next to the word 'Honeybear', Maureen had drawn a small heart with their initials inside.

'_**PS: Sorry again for the whole mailman mix up. He said I was too sexy to be mailed**_.'

Joanne glanced at her watch, 'Six? That gives me just enough time to get ready.'

Maureen glanced at her watch. 7:50.

'_Where is she?_' Maureen thought, '_She should be here by now_.'

She looked at her purse. 'Tonight's the night,' she said to herself as her hands grew sweaty.

Maureen saw a figure enter the restaurant, '_Oh God. She's here_.' She quickly wiped her palms on the sides of her dress. Joanne looked as beautiful as ever. Maureen greeted her.

'You made it, Pookie,' she said before giving Joanne a quick kiss on the lips.

'Were you worried I wouldn't show?' Joanne smiled.

Maureen could only smile. '_If you only knew_,' she thought to herself.

MEANWHILE…

The rest of the bohos were setting up for the surprise engagement/birthday party for Joanne. Angel and Mimi were in charge of the decorations, Mark was responsible for documentation of the party, and Roger and Collins were in charge of liquor and food for the event. Collins and Roger returned from their quest, just as Mimi and Angel were finishing the decorations. Mark was now filming the product of their labor.

'So, Angel, what do you think about Mo proposing?' Mark asked the drag queen.

She thought for a moment, 'I always thought Jo would propose, but I'm really happy for Maureen. It shows she's changed. For good.'

'Meems, your opinion?'

Mimi just gave the camera a big grin, 'I'm so happy for you guys. I would totally toast you right now, but they've hidden the champagne!'

Roger playfully elbowed his girlfriend, 'We've hidden it because we don't want a repeat of New Year's!'

'Roger Davis, enemy to perky morning Maureen, your thoughts?'

'I'm really happy for you, Johnson. You too, Joanne. I would be even happier if Mo wasn't so freakin' loud in the mornings,' Roger laughed.

Mark turned the camera to face Collins.

'Thomas Collins, longtime best friend and partner in crime of our very own Mo, what are your thoughts?'

Collins gave the camera a big grin, 'I'm so happy for you two! Joanne, you had better take of my girl! I'm glad she chose you though. There's no one better for her than you.'

Mark turned the camera to himself. 'I, Mark Cohen, am extremely happy for you Maureen and you too Joanne.'

'Okay everybody! Birthday wishes for Joanne!' Mark said as he put the camera on the tripod.

BACK AT OVER THE MOON…

It was time for dessert. Maureen prepared herself for these next few moments.

'_This will be the most important moment of your life, Johnson_,' she told herself, '_You are about to ask this beautiful woman the most important question you will ever ask anyone_.'

Joanne returned from the restroom, ending Maureen's mental pep talk. Maureen took Joanne's hand and held it in her own.

'Pookie, Joanne, we've been together for almost two years now and those two years have been such a rollercoaster, but I've loved every minute of it and I hope you have too,' Maureen said as she looked into Joanne's dark chocolate eyes. She continued, 'It's also your birthday, which is why I'm asking you this.'

Maureen paused and cleared her throat.

'Joanne Jefferson, will you marry me?'

'_**Yes**_! Oh _**yes**_**,** Honeybear, _**yes**__!_' Joanne said as tears of joy welled up in her eyes.

Maureen sighed a grateful sigh. 'Oh, thank God,' she said as she pulled out the little blue box.

Joanne gasped when she saw the beautiful diamond ring Maureen had picked out.

'Honeybear, this must've cost a fortune!' she said.

'Only the best for you, babe,' Maureen smiled.

There was a pause.

'Well, you gonna kiss me or not?' the lawyer asked the diva.

'Of course,' Maureen whispered as her lips touched Joanne's in a passionate kiss.

'I love you, Mo.'

'I love you too, Jo. Let's go to my place and celebrate,' Maureen said suggestively.

Joanne gave Maureen a confused look, 'Isn't everybody going to be there though?'

Maureen smiled at Joanne, 'No, I made sure they weren't.'

A few moments later, the newly engaged couple found themselves outside the loft.

IN THE LOFT…

Mimi gave everyone the signal to hide. The engaged couple had arrived. Angel made sure that she was the first thing the pair saw when they walked in. Mark readied his camera to film the reactions, while Collins put out his cigarette and Roger finished tuning his guitar. Mimi joined Angel and prepared for the surprise. The door began to open, and as soon as the bohos caught a glimpse of Joanne they all yelled:

'_**SURPRISE**_!'

Joanne gasped as she heard the group and saw the homemade banner: '**TO JOANNE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND CONGRATULATIONS**!'

'You guys, you didn't have to do all this!' she exclaimed.

'Believe me, we didn't want to. You know Mo, she threatened to kick all our asses if we didn't,' Roger said, testing his guitar.

Mimi shot him a look. 'Relax, Meems. I was just kidding. We wanted to,' he said as he started to strum.

The group all began to sing:

'_**Happy**_ _**birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Joanne! Happy birthday to you**_!'

Out of the group, Joanne only heard Maureen. She didn't mind though, she loved to hear Maureen sing.

'Hooray! Can I _**finally**_ toast you two now?' Mimi exclaimed.

Roger nodded. '_**Oh thank goodness**_!' she said.

Angel gave hugs to both Maureen and Joanne. Mark asked more questions:

'So, Joanne Jefferson, also known as Pookie, how do you feel?'

Joanne thought for a moment, 'I feel absolutely _**wonderful**_! I'm _**so**_ _**freakin' happy**_!'

Joanne turned to her fiancée and gave her a kiss, '_**I feel amazing**_!'

Collins passed out some of the champagne he and Roger had procured.

'_**To the happy couple**_!'

The night's festivities ended with a drunken Joanne lying next to a drunken and passed out Maureen on the couch in the loft, but she didn't mind that either. In the quiet, Joanne thought about her previous birthdays. None of them could compare to this one, though. She'd finally gotten the one thing she wanted: _Maureen._


End file.
